1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming unit for forming an image, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known image forming apparatuses include those wherein a photosensitive member and an intermediate transfer belt are unitized to configure an image forming unit which can be attached to/detached from an image forming apparatus main body.
Such an image forming apparatus has been known to employ an image forming unit manufactured by assembling a photosensitive member unit, comprising a photosensitive member, and frames for supporting the photosensitive member, onto an intermediate transfer member unit having an intermediate transfer belt (see JP-A-2003-195729).
In the above-mentioned conventional image forming unit, the number of connecting points between the intermediate transfer member unit and the photosensitive member unit is increased for the purpose of increasing connection rigidity between the same, and in some cases, this inhibits enhancement of productivity of the image forming unit.